Craig Tucker VS Kenny McCormick
by Naima1328
Summary: El reencuentro de los viejos amigos en South Park llega, así como también el de los enemigos como es el caso de Craig y Kenny quienes pelearán por la atención de cierto rubio cafemaniático, Tweek Tweak. (¡Fic interactivo!)
1. Vida nueva

**Notas cutres antes de comenzar:**

 **Cartoon:** South Park

 **Autor original:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone

 **Notas:** FIC INTERACTIVO (Leer las notas finales para obtener más información).

 **Advertencia:** Creek (Craig x Tweek)

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos los amantes del creek 3

* * *

 **Craig Tucker V.S Kenny McCormick**

Años pasaron después de la "pequeña graduación" de cada miembro del cuerpo estudiantil preparatoria de South Park, la mayoría de ellos se habían mudado a distintos países o lugares de Estados Unidos, se podía ver a uno que otro personaje quedarse en el pueblo para continuar sus estudios o adentrarse al ámbito laboral. Uno de ellos era Tweek Tweak quien por más que quería ir a Canadá para estudiar arte, sus padres lo negaron por completo y le ordenaron el quedarse en el pueblo y atender el café, pues para ellos sería mejor que se volviera un gran barista, chef o alguna profesión que tuviese que ver con la gastronomía ya que habían planeado abrir una que otra franquicia en otros pueblos o incluso por todo el mundo, aunque para el joven rubio todo eso no era más que causarle todavía más presión.

Muchas veces Tweek se encontraba en las calles con su amigo Kenny, quien le brindó toda la compañía necesaria para superar ese "trabajo forzado" que tenía gracias a sus padres. Kenny deseaba ser un gran escultor, no era un sueño tan alejado al de Tweak, ambos compartían el amor por el arte en todas sus formas, y apesar de que los padres de McCormick si lo apoyaron en los estudios, él no quiso irse del pueblo y abandonar a su nervioso amigo rubio, al contrario, charló con sus padres de estudiar en la escuela del pueblo cercano por las mañanas para poder trabajar en Tweek Bros Coffee por las tardes, cosa que Tweek agradeció mucho y pensaba estar en deuda por tan generoso pensamiento de su amigo.

La verdad es que nunca se había imaginado que todos sus compañeros de la primaria se irían del lugar, apenas quedaban Kenny, Stan y Clyde en el pueblo, es decir ¿Por qué no quedarse todos y buscar escuelas cercanas? pensaba el rubio cenizo, incluso _el amor de su vida_ se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse, era quien más le dolía, nunca le había avisado de su mudanza ni mucho menos dejado algún número de contacto o red social, pues recordaba que su antigua cuenta de Facebook la borró, pues creía que eso era para babosos con amigos imaginarios.

-¿Aún estás triste por lo de Tucker? -preguntaba Kenny sin desviar la vista de la mesa redonda que limpiaba de la cafetería.

-Gah! ¿Qué? ¡Bobadas! -negó con la cabeza y las manos el rubio- él se fue y no me avisó, ya ha pasado un tiempo y de hecho ya me olvidé de él.

Mentira. Nunca olvidaría como desde la primaria hasta la preparatoria tuvo que fingir ser novio de Craig Tucker, es decir ¡Prácticamente fue la mitad de su vida!, quizá para los demás chicos incluyendo Craig eso sonaba horrible pero para él no, debía admitir que al principio le disgustaba un tanto la idea de tomar de la mano a un niño e incluso llegarse a dar leves besos, que más que besos eran simples roces, en la mejilla. Pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a tal grado de no poder vivir sin entrelazar sus dedos con los del azabache.

Ahora ¿Qué más daba? no podía estar atascado en el pasado para siempre, eso fue hace años, ahora mismo era un casi Chef en el ramo de repostería y excelente barista, gracias a esto la cafetería Tweek Bros Coffee fue reconocida no solo por sus excelentes cafés, si no también por los postres más deleitables de todo el mundo tal y como predijeron sus padres. Quizá la cocina no era mucho lo que le agradaba pero con ayuda de Kenny logró combinar el arte con éste para complementarse, ¿Cómo? McCormick le daba clases de escultura y enseñó a aplicarlo a los pasteles en su decoración o forma. La cocina era bastante estresante pero no lo era más cuando lo vio más como un arte que como simple comida.

-Estaba pensado ngh, en hacer un éclair de mora azul con mango -soltó de la nada Tweek quien ahora barría el suelo.

-¿Un éclair de mora azul con mango? Viejo, eso suena super raro pero vamos, esas pequeñas manos que tienes hacen maravillas -contestó al doblar el trapo que usaba y se acercó a él para tomar la escoba- Te apoyo por completo, amigo. Sólo recuerda que eres un Chef, por lo que no deberías maltratarte esas manos si no es en la cocina -palmeó su cabeza- yo barreré, mejor siéntate y relájate, ya sabes que vendrá la oleada de gente de la "alta" a comer.

Bastante obvio debía ser aquello, pues la gente de todo el mundo al saber que TT vivía en South Park, iban a la primer cafetería de los Tweak a deleitarse con postres y bebidas preparadas por el mismísimo TT.

-Yo AGH! ¡E-Es mucha presión todavía, Kenny! ¡NO SE SI PODRÉ CON TODA ESA GENTE AHÍ! -se tambaleaba en la silla.

-Tweek, lo haces cada día, no veo la diferencia -detuvo la limpieza para ir a lavarse las manos y prepararle un café bien cargado de la capuchinera.- toma, tu café de siempre.

-Maldición, Kenny -bebió de golpe el vaso sin importarle que estuviese hirviendo pues su costumbre de niño lo hizo casi inmune- q-quiero decir, gracias.

-No hay problema -sonrió- Señor TT.

-¡GAH! Eso solo es en el trabajo, dime Tweek, otros nombres es demasiada presión!

-Tu mismo decidiste nombrarte así, supuestamente para mantener el anonimato. -contestó Kenny mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡L-Lo sé! Pero es extraño que tu me digas así, sabía que si esa gente conocía mi nombre de verdad iban a espiarme, ROBARSE MIS CALZONES COMO ESOS GNOMOS, MATARME O VIOLARME, SECUESTRARME ¡¿SABES DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER UN FAN?! ¡IMAGÍNATE AHORA SI SON MILES!

-Cálmate, Tweek, eso ya lo sé. Fue buena idea el mantener un nickname... Aunque suena bastante obvio el significado, creo que todos son unos idiotas.

-Sí ngh me alegra eso.

El reloj sonó era hora de abrir, el rubio fue directo a la cocina, no sin antes ponerse su filipina y gorro respectivo, le agradaba estar en la cocina pues así no lo vería nadie. El puesto de Kenny era general, él limpiaba y entregaba los pedidos; para ayudar a la fama de su amigo decidía bajar su gorro, peinar bien su bellísimo cabello rubio, colocarse el delantal y atender. Bastantes chicas y... chicos, morían por aquel empleado, de hecho desde la secundaria fue considerado uno de los chicos más guapos de South Park aunque para él eso no era de gran importancia. Muchas veces por su fama y belleza se le confundía con "El Señor TT" pero él negaba aquello y sólo contestaba que trabajaba para él.

Después de una larga jornada laboral Kenny y Tweek limpiaron y cerraron el establecimiento con éxito para poder ir después a su hogar. Ambos decidieron comprar un departamento y compartirlo pues la mayoría de actividades en sus vidas eran juntas. Al llegar a dicho departamento, Tweek se quitó el uniforme, se sirvió una gran taza de café y se balanceó al sofá para quedar recostado y beber tranquilamente de su bebida. Kenny dejó su chamarra naranja en el perchero y miró la bandeja de correo, tenían varias cartas.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos leer estas cosas más seguido -comentó Kenny al sentarse en el sofá a los pies de Tweek- Son muchas cartas.

-P-Pero si revisamos el correo ayer gah!, s-seguro que las hormigas mutantes ayudantes del cartero nos las dejan a propósito!

-Pues no tienen buen gusto esas hormigas -decía mientras leía los títulos de cada sobre- Hey aquí hay una interesante, la leeré en voz alta:

 _"Buenos días ex estudiantes de la primaria de South Park._

 _Nos complace presentarles la primer reunión de la última generación donde ustedes podrán reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos (y enemigos) de la escuela, así como sus buenos profesores y directora. La fiesta será en la primaria de South Park el día 10 del mes actual en un horario de 18:00 hrs._

 _¡Lleva tu mejor atuendo! Habrá pista de baile, comida ¡Y mucha diversión en grupo!"_

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Kenny al terminar de leer.

-Me parece que el obsesionado por Kyle irá a sabiendas de que éste también ngh

-¡Já! Segurísimo que el metrosexual de Clyde también, oh dios ese idiota de Stan... ¿Cuándo le dirá sobre sus sentimientos a Kyle? No me puedo imaginar cuanto sufre en silencio al enterarse de todas las vergas que ha de haber chupado ya Kyle y entre ellas ninguna es de Stan.

-¡Gah! D-Deberíamos ayudarlo, se pone muy nervioso

-Supongo que sí, después de todo somos amigos. -Kenny pausó para seguir mirando el sobre- Puede que yo también vaya y le pida una cita.

-Ngh ¿Pedirle una cita? ¿A-A quien? -preguntó curioso Tweek e incluso se sentó de golpe en el sofá- ¡Joder, Kenny! ¿T-Te gusta alguien y no me has dicho?

-Y no te lo diré -respondió con un guiño y sonrisa pícara al de ojos verdes- Apuesto que tu irás también ¿No? es decir, segurísimo que Craig también aparecerá.

-¡JESUCRISTO! -saltó de la impresión- ¡¿Pero que coño dices?! ¡N-No me importa ese cabrón en lo absoluto!

-Entonces ve conmigo, serás mi pareja de baile -dicho esto se levantó, tomó las manos del pequeño rubio y le hizo bailar con él mientras seguían hablando- bailaremos toda la noche, comeremos hasta explotar y joderemos mucho a culo gordo Cartman.

Tweek reía por las acciones de su amigo y terminó aceptando, no por la idea de joder a Cartman, si no por el hecho de que Craig Tucker estaría ahí. Durante el baile estuvo pensando en tomarse de la mano con el de ojos azules, bailar hasta que sus pies les duela, comer hasta casi vomitar y salir a ver las estrellas, aunque bueno ahora que lo pensaba puede que sería mejor notarse con un poco de dignidad, es decir ¡Se fue sin decir NADA!, podría fingir estar enojado o ignorarlo, sí, era un excelente plan "Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero" pensó Tweek un poco decepcionado.

Tweak se fue a la cama pensando un poco sobre lo que haría aquel día, _**¿Comportarse como siempre con un no tan delatador tono meloso de "Te extrañé Craig!"?**_ ó _ **¿Tener algo de dignidad estando en modo "Ignorar hasta que te pida disculpas"?**_

* * *

 **Notas finales MUY importantes:**

Este fic será interactivo, así que al final de cada episodio pondré una elección que será de importancia para la continuación de el próximo episodio, la elección más votada será la continuación del próximo episodio. Las elecciones se distinguen fácilmente ya que estarán en _**negritas, cursiva y subrayado.**_

Voten por su elección favorita en un Review además de dejar su comentario :3

No olviden que por $12 dolares más se les envía una foto en bikini del guapo de Kenny 7w7r (?)


	2. ¡Fiesta en South Park!

**Ganador:** 2da Opción, Dignidad para Tweek.

* * *

 **¡Fiesta en South Park!**

Una humeante taza de café cargado había despertado con gran gusto al rubio, podía percibir un tenue aroma de rosquillas glaseadas y rellenas, no pudo más, despertó para asegurarse de aquello y para su sorpresa ahí estaba una bandeja sobre su cajonera, poseía una gran taza de Café Tweek Bros, un pequeño plato con rosquillas medianas y una nota pegada a la taza:

 _"Buenos días, Tweek._

 _Me he despertado antes para prepararte el desayuno, sí, yo hice las rosquillas lo único que no pude lograr hacer fue el café...Así que le pedí ayuda a tu padre, lo siento por eso. Espero que todo tenga buen sabor y tengas una sonrisa cuando bajes, te estaré esperando para salir al Mall a comprarnos unas buenas prendas y acomodarnos el cabello para esta noche._

 _-Cariños, Kenny."_

Vaya que su amigo le mimaba demasiado desde que se mudaron juntos, todos esos pequeños detalles le encantaban a Tweek y Kenny lo sabía. Con mucho gusto se deleitó con el gran sabor de esos postres para acompañar su paladar con un buen café. Después de tener la barriga llena se dispuso a darse un buen baño y vestirse con una camisa larga naranja y unos pantalones negros junto con unos tenis, realmente no le prestaba mucha atención a su modo de vestir pero vamos, su amigo le acompañaría a comprar un buen traje para lucir bien esa noche y no quería que sus amigos le dijeran que parece un payaso mal vestido, por que lo hacía por sus amigos no por nadie más.

Cuando bajó lo primero que vio fue a su amigo esperando en el sofá del living mientras veía televisión, éste poseía unos jeans semi rotos de las rodillas, playera cómoda gris y un excelente peinado hacia atrás.

-Gah! Ya estoy listo, gracias ngh por el desayuno, te dije que no debías de hacerlo

-¡Pero si es para que mi queridísimo amigo esté contento! -sonrió amplio el de ojos azules al momento de levantarse y apagar la televisión.- ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Tweek asintió, ambos tomaron sus billeteras y llaves para salir del departamento. Charlaron de cosas triviales durante el trayecto hasta llegar al South Park Mall, gracias a dios que aún no eran épocas navideñas, recordaban claramente lo que era un Black Day en ese sitio, descuentos y descuentos por todos lados, personas empujando las puertas de cristal y matando, literalmente, por un brazalete de "espera".

Subieron las escaleras eléctricas hasta llegar a los departamentos de moda, entraron a uno de estos, todo para el rubio cenizo le parecía muy costoso, él prefería comprar sus prendas con aquel vagabundo o simplemente usar algunas que sus padres le daban. Había montones de prendas colgadas de todos los colores y tamaños, pudo escuchar un _«Espera aquí, ya vuelvo»_ de su amigo, se sentó en uno de los sofás elegantes situado enfrente de los vestidores, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que planeaba su amigo pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya traía éste consigo un montón de ropa la cual se adentró con ella en una de las cabinas.

-¿Puedo probarme todo esto y me dices que te parece?-Cuestionó Kenny desde adentro de la cabina.

-Cla-Claro. -respondió Tweek.- Pero ¿Y si todos me parecen bonitos? NO PODRÉ DECIRTE CUAL ES EL MEJOR!

-Sí sabrás -replicó.

Tweek imaginaba que clase de prendas podía probarse Kenny, todo raramente le quedaba bien ¡Hasta la ropa de Tweek le quedaba mejor que a él! temblaba un poco nervioso por las decisiones que iba a tomar hasta que vio a su amigo salir "¿Pero qué mier...?" logró pensar antes de reír por tremendo vestido de princesa, amplio, rosado y con muchos brillos.

-Eh ¿Qué tal? ¿Me veo divino? -hacía unos movimientos simulando modelar sus caderas-

-¡AAHHH! -gritó para seguir riéndose.-

-Hm... creo que con este se me ve el trasero muy grande, déjame probar más.

De la nada ahora poseía una falsa super corta, playera de tirantes con boobies falsas y unas botas de plataforma, vaya que eso no ayudaba a detener la risa por parte de Tweak. Así fue con durante una hora, bastantes cambios los cuales consistían en trajes graciosos como botargas de alimentos o animales así como vestidos de chicas bastante extravagantes, inclusive el mismo Kenny no paraba de reír mientras "modelaba" ante su amigo fingiendo ser una hermosa princesa como cuando era un niño.

-Vale, vale ya está bien -logró decir apenas se secaba las lágrimas de tanta risa- Apuesto a que ya no estás nervioso.

-¡Para nada! -contestó sin tartamudear al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el rostro-

-¡Bien! Ahora si podemos estar más tranquilos, iré por unas prendas que me gustaron y algunas que noté combinarán muy bien contigo.

Y así fue, en breve había llegado con ropa que proporcionó a Tweek para después el adentrarse a la cabina nuevamente. Pasado un buen rato salieron los dos casi al mismo tiempo, Kenny vestía unos pantalones de vestir azules, camisa blanca arremangada,un chaleco naranja y zapatos cafés. Por parte de Tweek vestía unos jeans ajustados, playera gris, camisa verde olivo por encima y zapatos cafés. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro un momento.

-¡Por dios, te ves muy bien! -afirmó Kenny mirándole desde distintos ángulos.

-G-Gracias ngh, tu también luces genial -sonrió devolviendole el cumplido.

-Ahora lo más importante, el cabello. -pausó- espero que puedan con el tuyo, me he enterado que miles de peines han muerto tratando de peinarlo.

-AGH! Me duele cuando esas cosas pasan por él ¡QUIEREN COMERSE MI CABELLO!

-Mientras estés conmigo no dejaré que se coman tu cabello -pasó su brazo por atrás de su cabeza- ¡Haré que luzca hermoso!

Dichas estas palabras no se dudó más, pagaron por las prendas y fueron hasta el salón de belleza situado justo a unos locales de ese. Las encargadas saludaron a Kenny, parecía que era un cliente frecuente, éste señaló un peinado para él y otro para su amigo, las mujeres situaron a los jóvenes en sus asientos y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo. Pasaron horas, mas o menos unas cinco, increíblemente no era por el tremendo estropajo de Tweek, de hecho este había logrado peinarse... o algo así desde las primeras dos horas, pero el cabello de Kenny parecía ser tratado con máximo cuidado pues según las mujeres del sitio era una cabellera de dioses, la más sedosa y hermosa que habían visto en varios años.

Después de esa jornada extraña por la que había pasado Tweek, salieron del lugar en busca de algún restaurante para comer, entraron al City Wok por algunos aperitivos, inclusive el señor Tuong no reconoció a ambos por lo bien vestidos que estaban, les trató hasta de modo diferente, ofreciéndoles menús Golden. Ambos salieron del sitio justo unos minutos antes de que se diera la apertura de la fiesta. Caminaron hasta el sitio, ambos estaban ansiosos por ver a sus compañeros, en el camino pudieron notar a un joven de traje casual azul con un cigarrillo en mano.

-¿Stan Marsh? ¿Es el mismísimo Stan Marsh? -cuestionó Kenny al acercarse- ¡Te ves guapísimo!

-Alejado unos metros, Kenny. -respondió Stan- Que no me vean contigo o pensarán que andamos en algo.

-¿Por qué? Oh sí, vendrá Kyle. -sonrió- Dime ¿Hoy SÍ le dirás que lo amas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy GAY COMO OTROS! -pausó y miró a espaldas de Kenny- Sin ofender Tweek, digo, aunque fuera una farsa el noviazgo de niños. Por cierto, hola.

-D-Descuida... Hola. -respondió Tweek.

-Ser gay no es un insulto, viejo. Entonces... ¿Puedo hablarle a Kyle?

-¡NI TE LE ACERQUES, PUTA! -respondió empujándole y poniéndose su gorro azul- Joder, Tweek. ¿De verdad soportas a la puta de Kenny?

-¿Puta? -cuestionó Tweak- AGH a-a mi me agrada

-Por favor, Stan. Para putas Clyde.

Los tres rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Es verdad ¿Y la zorra de Clyde? seguro viene con sus trajes de brillos y medallas por todos lados, parece más la bola de disco que un traje.

-Es imposible NO hablar de mi ¿Verdad?.

Una voz nueva se unió, un joven vestido con jeans claros, playera olgada blanca y chamarra roja llegaba, poseía también unos cuantos anillos, pulseras y collares.

-Oh, ahora es un chico malo -sonrió Stan- ¿Vienes a ligarte algunas chicas?

-¿Y por qué no? Soy muy popular. -sonrió coqueto mientras abrazaba a Tweek- ¡Hey! ¿Hoy si me vas a dar mucho Creek?

-¿Q-Qué Ngh cojones es Creek? -preguntó Tweek.

-No le hagas caso, desde que se unió a las asiáticas está hablando raro -habló Stan- bueno ¿Nos vamos o qué?

Los cuatro caminaron juntos hasta la escuela de South Park, en el trayecto se hacían bromas sobre sus atuendos y sobre la vida que llevaban, Stan era una suerte de compositor, tenía excelentes habilidades musicales en guitarra, teclado, flauta y baterista, sin mencionar que su voz era perfecta en el ámbito de canto, cosa que su padre, Randy Marsh, no pasó por alto para adentrarlo con su ayuda al ámbito de la música. La profesión de Clyde era bastante diferente, él era un atleta profesional en la categoría de futbol americano, ya que desde pequeño era una estrella en la clase de deportes cosa que le hizo facilitarse una beca a una prestigiosa escuela dedicada a formar atletas para las olimpiadas.

Al llegar a la escuela un montón de recuerdos se les vino a la mente, cuando todos eran felices fingiendo ser caballeros, dragones, zombies, o haciéndole alguna que otra broma a sus compañeros y maestros. Habían globos y decoraciones de todo tipo en la entrada, caminaron hasta poder pisar los pasillos de la escuela y llegar al patio trasero donde todo de estaba llevando acabo. Las luces dominaban el lugar, un buffete bastante llamativo estaba justo al lado de el DJ quien tocaba las canciones de las épocas en las que eran niños. Estaba bastante lleno el lugar, todos los estudiantes estaban ahí ¡Incluyendo a Chef! quien había dejado South Park para abrir la cadena de restaurantes que tanto había soñado.

-¡Miren chicos, es Chef! -todos saludaron desde la lejanía al hombre quien yacía preparando los últimos platillos del bufete-

-Creo que iré por un trago, estoy que se me seca la garganta. -dijo Stan para comenzar a caminar-

-¡Yuju! ¡Chicas! -Los ojos de Clyde brillaron tal cual estrellas y no dudó más para ir tras unas cuantas mujeres que bailaban.

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño grupo comenzaba a desvanecerse, hasta Kenny tuvo que irse por que una chica le había pedido la pieza de baile. Tweek se sentó en una de las sillas plegables del lugar y miró un rato la pista de baile «Aburrido ¿Verdad?» escuchó una voz algo grave pero bastante cautivadora y varonil, sólo asintió sin despegar la vista de los bailarines «¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres bailar?» volvió a sonar la misma voz proveniente de la silla de al lado, finalmente decidió girar la cabeza para ver al propietario de dicha voz. Un joven delgado de cabellera negra, ojos brillantes azules, pantalones negros, abrigo azul, camiseta negra y chullo dirigía la mirada a los bailarines.

Ojalá se lo hubiera comido la tierra en ese momento.

-¡¿Pero qué cojones?! ¡¿CRAIG?! -soltó de golpe el rubio estando bastante nervioso a tal grado de caerse de la silla-

-¿Uh? -volteó- Ah ¿Tweek? Ni siquiera pude reconocerte. -contestó bastante impresionado Craig tratando de ayudar al rubio a levantarse- Mira que prendas tan... coloridas.

-A-AGH... -se sacudía- Me ayudó a escogerlas Kenny. -respondió. Ahí estaba, el chico que le había quitado el sueño durante años, el chico del que estuvo enamorado desde que era niño, su primer amor real. Después de tantos años deseando poder verlo y ahí estaba de la nada ¿Qué haría?- Es bueno verte, me alegra que estés bien de salud y esas cosas. -Habló sin titubear al mismo tiempo que se volvía a sentar y miraba su celular con indiferencia-

-Eso ni siquiera suena a que estés feliz -dijo Craig para volver a sentarse a su lado- También me da gusto verte ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Nada. -contestó sin dejar la vista de su celular.

-Ehm ¿Tweek?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún estás molesto por que me mudé de ciudad?

-¿Quién? ¿Y-Yo? PARA NADA. -No pudo evitar más la charla, por lo que se levantó a caminar por el amplio césped sin darse cuenta que el chico le seguía.

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Tweekers? Se supone que somos mejores amigos y así es como me tratas?

Tweek se detuvo.

-Ahhh ahora si somos mejores amigos ¿No? A MI ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUE SEAS DE MI ¡TRAIDOR! -gritó bastante ofendido sin dejar de apuntarle con el dedo.

-¡No soy ningún traidor! ¡Tenía que mudarme! -contestó en el mismo tono.

-Si taaaaan mejores amigos somos ¿Por qué no me dejaste tu número? ¿Facebook, dirección, LO QUE SEA? MÍNIMO decirme: Tweek voy a mudarme, ¡O lo que sea! Estuve siempre tocando el timbre de tu puerta y no había respuesta, así durante ngh meses. AGH! TUVE QUE SOPORTAR EL FRIO!

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Claro que te dejé contacto!

-¡AJÁ! AHORA YO SOY EL MALO NO? ¡NO ME DEJASTE NI UNA MIERDA, TUCKER!

-¡Tweeek, cálmate! -finalmente tomó los hombros del rubio para calmar su titubeante cuerpo- YO le dejé contacto a Token, le pedí que te lo diera y él se quedara también con éste ¡¿Y ahora me dices que no te dio nada?! ¡PENSÉ QUE ME ODIABAS TODO ESTE PUTO TIEMPO Y POR ESO NO MARCASTE!

-¿Con ngh T-Token?

-El muy cabrón se va a joder cuando lo vea, voy a matarlo, eso es seguro -habló pasa si mismo después de soltar los hombros del contrario- ¡Te juro por Stripe Jr que es verdad! No lo juro por mi familia por que me importan un carajo y lo sabes.

-¡Y yo te juro que no tengo nada! AGH MUCHA PRESIÓN

-Carajo -soltó entre dientes, tomó aire y le guió hasta una silla para después traerle algo de ponche- Tweekers, durante todos estos años esperé una llamada tuya, el muy pendejo de Token me dijo que SI te había dado la hoja de contacto y ahora me entero que no es verdad, menuda mierda. -bufó, sacó un cigarrillo de su chamarra y fumó- Intenté localizarte, antes de que preguntes, pero el estúpido lugar donde estábamos no había ni una pizca de señal, odié a papá, no le dirigí la palabra durante todo ese tiempo, me envió a la mierda pero me daba igual. Muy apenas lograba hablar cada navidad con Token, intentaba marcar al local de tus padres pero siempre sonaba ocupado o eso me decía una tal LM. Sé que estás molesto, YO también estoy harto, pero no contigo, con todo el mundo.

-Ngh Craig, lo-lo siento.. -habló Tweek- Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi sin más, te necesité todo este tiempo, sólo contigo se van esos AGH GNOMOS! TENGO QUE COMPRAR TODAS LAS SEMANAS CALZONES NUEVOS! -al termino de dicha frase Craig soltó una risa, cosa que puso curioso a Tweek.

-Disculpa, siempre me pareció gracioso ese tema. Haré lo que pueda para exterminarlos de una vez. -volvió a su tono serio- Aún no sé si me creas pero hablaré con Token, él me debe una buena explicación.

-Ngh olvídalo, ahora sabemos que gah! nadie odia a nadie -sonrió levemente-

-Eso es bueno -rió un momento- debiste verme esos años de niño, estaba que jodía a Ruby, me encabroné tanto que terminé fastidiándola hasta que se fue de la casa, y es que -bajó la mirada hasta sus propias manos las cuales jugaban entre si- ¿Quién podría reemplazarte? Somos un duo, Super Craig y WonderTweek.

Aquello le había hecho sonrojar ¿Recordaba esos días aún? No podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba muy confundido, creía que el azabache quería alejarlo de su vida por lo del noviazgo falso y la mala racha con las chicas que tenía desde entonces por su culpa. Tragó saliva, sonrió tímido por todas las palabras de Craig, ahora sabía que él también le extrañaba como él a Craig.

-N-No tenías que molestarla ngh seguro que te regañaron tus padres

-¡JÁ! No me importó. -posó su espalda ante el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus piernas- Los odio por mandarme hasta Alaska en contra de mi voluntad, por obligarme a soportar el frío que tanto odio, por no dejarme ser un astrónomo, ¡Me obligaron a ser un estúpido asesor financiero! ¡¿Me ves pinta de eso?! -cruzó sus brazos- Prohibidos los celulares, decía papá, que se joda. Inclusive me escogía chicas con las cuales salir, era una mierda.

-Gah, Cr-Creí que si serías un astrónomo... ¿Q-Qué pasó con el dinero de la lavandería que abrimos cuando eramos niños? -preguntó curioso.

-El pendejo de mi papá lo gastó en bebida y otra parte lo gastó mamá en ropa, les dije que era para mi carrera pero les valió un carajo.-respondió en tono agrio y triste- Supe que tuviste el mismo destino que yo, una carrera que no querías por causa de los padres.

-S-Sí... -respondió triste- Por más que le dije a mi padre que quería ser artista él ngh me dijo que no y me obligó a trabajar en la cafetería, pero Kenny se quedó conmigo.

-¿McCormick? Vaya, no es tan hijo de puta como creí. -pausó- No es que deje de odiarlo, pero debo de agradecerle que te cuidó bien... aunque me joda el orgullo, pero hizo todo lo que yo quería hacer, cuidarte.

Craig se levantó, apagó su cigarro y emprendió paso hasta la pista de baile, Tweek lo siguió estando confuso aún por lo que haría el pelinegro. Tucker esperó a que terminara la canción para poder abrir charla con el de chaleco naranja.

-¡Vaya! Tucker. ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra verte. -hablaba Kenny al mismo tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de Craig.

-No me toques. -apartó la mano del rubio- Sólo te dirijo la palabra para agradecerte por cuidar de Tweek en estos años, él es mi... mejor amigo amigo, alguien muy importante para mi, de hecho pensé que cualquier otra persona podía cuidarlo pero nunca me imaginé que lo harías tu. En fin, sólo eso, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...

Cada palabra resonaba en la cabeza del rubio, "importante para mi" "cuidarlo" todo eso le hacía ruborizarse nuevamente, le agradaba tanto la idea de que para Craig Tucker, una persona fría que a pocos les abría el corazón, fuese una persona importante para él. Sus pensamientos se borraron al sentir un abrazo por la espalda proporcionado por Kenny.

-Sí, ya que lo mencionas, el pobre de Tweek estuvo muy mal desde que te fuiste, me gustaría que...-borró aquella sonrisa para crear una máscara seria- Te alejaras de él.

Reinó el silencio entre ambos, Craig miraba con confusión a Kenny quien no paraba de dedicarle una mirada asesina al de chullo. De pronto, una oleada de insultos por parte del azabache se escuchaba.

-¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Desde cuando Tweek es de tu propiedad como para que restringas a las personas de él? -fruncía el ceño.

-Desde que tu lo mandaste al carajo, Tucker. Es lo mejor para él, debiste ver lo triste que estaba a causa tuya y ¿Qué hacías tu? Nada.

-K-Kenny AGH! Dejen de gritar, Craig ya me aclaró todo. -intervino Tweek.

-¿Aclarar qué? -preguntó Kenny sin quitarle la vista al pelinegro.

-Ngh que Token no me dio la hoja de contacto de Craig, no fue su culpa.

-Así es, McCormick. -Tucker safó de aquel abrazo a Tweek- No me vengas con tus habladurías de mierda que nada de eso es cierto.

-Ahora va mi versión. -Una voz se acercaba, era proveniente de un joven negro, bastante alto, con un traje blanco que lucía costoso, a su lado estaban unos guardias de seguridad.

-¿T-Token? -habló pasmado al ver al joven.

-Buenas, Tweek. -sonrió ante el chico- Antes de que me golpees, Craig, diré lo que pasó. Aquella lista de contacto la apunté en mi agenda para mi, después iba a dársela yo mismo a Tweek pero mi padre me sorprendió con una junta super importante a la que debía de asistir si quería seguir en el negocio, por lo que tuve que darle la lista a Butters, él, muy amable por cierto, aceptó. Horas después sonó mi celular, era Butters, dijo que dejó aquel papel en el buzón de los Tweak.

-¡AGH! ¡P-Pero no vi nada ahí, de verdad! -respondió de inmediato Tweek ante la narración.

-Yo tampoco vi nada, digo, aún ni trabajaba para los Tweak. -comentó Kenny- Creo que hablaré con Butters, te ofrezco la misma disculpa, Tucker.

Dicho esto Kenny fue en busca del rubio tímido de Butters, Token tuvo que retirarse por una llamada dejando solos nuevamente a Craig y Tweek en plena pista de baile. Tweek no sabía que decir, era mucha información y emociones, estaba que le explotaba la cabeza. Sin embargo una canción resonó en el lugar, era you can't touch this, la pista se llenó de luces de colores y bailarines por doquier.

-Mira, es you can't touch this, tu favorita. -comentó Craig rompiendo el hielo de tensión- ¿Aún recuerdas que la bailamos en el Just Dance?

-Gah! Sí, en la feria del pueblo. -sonrió- p-pero me dan Ngh nervios ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN RARO!

-Que nos vean raro a los dos, bailemos como en el Just Dance y pateemos los traseros de los Góticos que creen ser los masters.

Tweek no evitó decir un sí ante aquella petición, era su canción favorita y la de Craig, bailar a su lado por diversión, y para molestar a los góticos, era genial. No paraba de sonreír al igual que su compañero de baile ante los movimientos increíblemente bien sincronizados, extrañaba esos momentos de risa y únicos entre Craig y él y parecía que por su parte él también lo disfrutaba bastante pues después de esa canción no paraban de bromear sobre las otras canciones, la vida e incluso el accidente de la lista de contactos, parecía que estaban en la primaria de nuevo.

Por el otro lado de la pista se encontraba Stan Marsh bebiendo ponche mientras miraba desde lejos todo lo sucedido hace poco, algunas chicas le habían invitado a bailar pero él negaba, no es que no tuviera ganas de bailar, de hecho MORÍA por hacerlo... pero no con una chica. Rendido dejó su vaso y dio la vuelta para dirigirse al sanitario, sin embargo estaba del otro lado del bufete él, Kyle.

-¿Kyle? -se acercaba el de gorro hasta aquel joven de mediana estatura, pantalones cafés, camisa a cuadros y su usual gorro verde- ¡Oh dios mio, Kyle!

-¡Stan! -Kyle sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo nuevamente, le dio un abrazo amistoso para después separarse- Pero mírate, eres... muy alto ¡¿Por qué eres más alto que yo?!

-Olvídate de eso, es genial volver a verte... -sin darse cuenta se había quedado sin habla un buen rato, sentía que su estómago se revolvía como en esos viejos tiempos con Wendy-

-¿Estás bien, Stan? -el pelirojo veía con espanto a su amigo al verlo ponerse un poco verde.

-Creo que voy a... -y vomitó- Agh! ¡Ya no me pasaba esta mierda!

-Joder, Stan que puto asco. -rió Kyle y le ofreció un pañuelo- Ya sé por que vomitaste -señaló a sus espaldas- Ahí viene Wendy con Bebé.

-Hola Stan, Kyle. -La chica más bonita de South Park estaba ahí junto a su inseparable amiga rubia Bebé- Sé que no hemos hablado ni nada pero podemos hacerlo mientras bailamos, oh Bebé quiere bailar con Kyle.

-¿Qué? -Ni había podido contestar puesto que la pelinegra le había llevado a la fuerza a la pista de baile, dejando a la rubia con Kyle.

Él miraba de lejos a Bebé tomar las manos de Kyle mientras bailaban, parecían divertirse, sin embargo la duda le comía, él quería hablar con su amigo pero ¿Qué haría? pensaba en: _**¿Seguir bailando con Wendy para no arruinarle el buen baile que estaba teniendo Kyle?**_ ó **_¿Detener el baile con Wendy para correr hasta Kyle y quitarlo de las manos de Bebé... sin tener algún argumento bueno que dar?._**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Gracias por sus Reviews, ahora aquí hay otra cuestión ¿Qué decidirás tú? Recuerda que tu eres quien hace cada episodio ¡Sólo tu puedes crear el final!.

¿Te gustó tu decisión para el capítulo II? Déjame te Review así como tu elección para el episodio III.

Y... por $35 yenes más te llevas un vestido de princesa con brillos by Kenny McCormick.


	3. Las estrellas fugaces mienten

**Ganador:** 1ra opción: El baile es para Kyle.

* * *

 **Las estrellas fugaces mienten**

La música cada vez se hacía más fuerte así como el movimiento de las tripas en el estómago de Stanley, se sentía bastante mareado y aquel baile con tantas vueltas no le ayudaba para nada, aguantó lo más que pudo bailando hasta la siguiente pista la cual para su suerte era una canción tranquila, Wendy aprovechó la situación para abrazar a su pareja de baile mientras comenzaba a hablarle.

-Stan estás muy guapo hoy -comentó con una sonrisa coqueta- Hace años que no te veo, estoy muy feliz por encontrarte creí que no vendrías.

-Es obvio que iba a venir... -dijo apenas con un poco de aliento.- T-Tengo que ir con Kyle, hay algo importante que debo decirle.

-He estado pensando en que fui una tonta en dejarte, eres mucho mejor que todos esos chicos con los que he salido y la verdad me siento muy arrepentida, sé que te gusto todavía me lo dijo Cartman, pero quería estar segura de si estabas dispuesto a darnos una segunda oportunidad. -hablaba sin prestar atención a las palabras del chico.

-Agh... -Stan respiraba hondo y exhalaba- ¿Qué dices? Perdón, no me siento bien... Debo ir con.. Ugh... ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos?

-¡Oh por favor Stanley! Es un momento romántico, déjate de bromas. -respondió para poder recargar su cabeza en su hombro- Volvamos, podemos vivir juntos, salir, jugar incluso a la casita versión adultos.

-Cielos, Wendy. De verdad me siento muy mal... -No pudo más, se logró separar de la chica para correr hasta un árbol y vomitar ahí mismo- Joder ¿Por qué me siento tan enfermo justo ahora?

-¡Stanley! -gritó enfurecida, Wendy- ¡Estás poniéndome en ridículo, deja de vomitar!

-¡Pero siento a mi estómago como un saco de vómito! -terminando la frase vomitó nuevamente.

-Wendy ¿Qué no ves que se está muriendo? -la voz de Kyle llegó- Vamos, Stan. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

-NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOSPITALES -gritó asustado hasta los cabellos- ¡E-E-Estoy bien!

-¡No es un hospital, idiota! ¡Es la maldita enfermería del colegio!

Kyle no dejó que su amigo dijera otra palabra más, posó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y con la otra mano tomó la del azabache empezando a caminar con cuidado hasta adentro del colegio, cruzaron los pasillos y escaleras hasta poder llegar a la enfermería, gracias al cielo que la enfermera estaba ahí aunque ahora lucía mucho más vieja que antes, con su ayuda lograron sentar a Stan en la camilla, la mujer le ofreció unas píldoras para el mareo al de gorra azul y salió del lugar para limpiar el vómito del chico.

El pelirojo le tendió un vaso de agua para poder beber aquel medicamento después se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla, se le notaba bastante enfadado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás molesto? -soltó finalmente Stan para romper el silencio.

-Esa es una pregunta tonta, Stan. La muy puta de Wendy te veía sufrir bailando y no hizo ni un carajo -bufó- Ella sólo te utiliza, siempre lo hizo.

-Lo siento. -respondió al momento de bajar su cabeza en modo de vergüenza- Desde siempre he estado enamorado de ella, sé que me busca por mi dinero pero no sé por que no puedo decirle que no.

-Carajo ¿De verdad quieres estar así toda tu vida? Te engaña, rompen, te ruega, vuelven, así es desde que eramos niños. -Sus manos se volvían un puño sólido lleno de coraje del mismo que utilizó para poder ponerse de pie y darle una buena bofetada a su amigo- ¡¿Quieres parar, Stan?! ¡Me irrita verte así!. Eres el mejor compositor que he conocido, fui a tu primer concierto, te apoyé como pude por internet, dime ¿Qué ha hecho Wendy por ti? Además de hacerte mierda.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? ¡Estoy agradecido contigo! Nunca he negado nuestra amistad -su tono de voz ahora era un tanto tembloroso- Es sólo que... Esto es una pendejada, he tratado de olvidar a Wendy con otras chicas pero ellas también sólo me quieren por mi fama y fortuna, trato de hablarles sobre mis intereses, sobre mi familia ¡Pero les importa un carajo! Ponen esa cara bonita fingiendo que me entienden pero no es verdad... Sólo están felices si tienen dinero en mano o inclusive sexo. -Tomó las manos de su amigo que se posaban en sus hombros- ¿Crees que yo no estoy cansado de todo esto? Pero es que nunca encontraré a una chica que me quiera como soy, es más ¡Ni me he sentido cómodo con alguien! Las chicas son una mierda, sus voces suenan a mierda, la vida es una mierda.

-Hijas de puta. Stan, deberías dejar de buscarte novia un rato y estar entre amigos, si quieres puedo rentar cerca de tu casa y salimos en las tardes como antes.

-Kyle... -logró sollozar, estaba muy triste por la vida que tenía y lo peor es que todos los días debía fingir una tonta sonrisa para sus padres.- Mi casa es enorme, quédate conmigo. -lo abrazó, un abrazo lleno de emociones frías e hirientes- Perdón por este momento gay pero sabes que soy muy sentimental...

-Lo sé, Stan. Y yo no soy un pendejo como Cartman para burlarme de eso -correspondía al abrazo de una manera agradable y cómoda-

-¡AAWWWH! ¡Váyanse a un hotel! -sonaba la voz de Eric tras la puerta-

-¡Vete al carajo culo gordo! -Gritó Kyle, cosa que hizo reir a Stan.

Volviendo entre la pista de baile, ahí donde se encontraban los viejos amigos reunidos Craig y Tweek la música decidió parar para colocar unas pistas comunes para pasar el rato. Los chicos, bastante cansados cayeron rendidos al césped, estaban situados en un lugar donde apenas las luces de la disco podían tocarlos, era un sitio perfecto para ver las estrellas cosa que a Craig parecía emocionarle por completo.

-¿Ves alguna forma en especial? -preguntó a Tweek sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-AGH creo que hay una e-en forma de café.

-Tweekers, tu ves café en todos lados. -contestó al tiempo que le despeinaba- Estar junto a mi viejo amigo me hace tan feliz, deberíamos, tu sabes, salir o algo, supe que South Park ha cambiado mucho todos estos años podrías darme un tour y después ir a los videojuegos.

-Gah! Suena genial -Aceptó emocionado. Sus ojos verdes no perdían de vista las estrellas, esperaba encontrarse con alguna de esas que cumplen deseos y pedir que esa noche nunca termine.

-Entonces... ¿Paso por ti a medio día? Podemos ir a desayunar -volvió a hablar Craig ahora dirigiendo su mirada al rubio.

-AHH!¡E-Espera! -gritó Tweek al levantarse muy nervioso- tengo que avisarle a Kenny que saldré, siempre me lleva el desayuno a la cama y ngh no quiero qu-que se enoje si dejo su comida.

-¿McCormick te hace el desayuno todos los días? -Su tono había sonado algo molesto- Dile entonces, también que llegarás muy noche a casa.

-¡¿C-Cómo que noche?! ¡¿Y SI NOS VE EL HOMBRE-CERDO-OSO?! AAAAAHHH NOS VA A COMER.

-No lo hará. -Suspiró- Asegúrate de decirle eso. -Una luz logró captar la atención de ambos haciéndolos mirar al cielo nuevamente- Mira, Tweek, es una estrella fugáz. Pide un deseo.

-¡¿Y y-yo por qué?! ngh ¡¿Y si no se cumple?! MUCHA PRESIÓN. -La verdad tenía un deseo en mente, detuvo su nerviosismo un momento para mirar fijamente aquella estrella. "Deseo... que craig me ame" lo había pensado sin estar consiente, su rostro estaba bastante ruborizado por su deseo tan meloso- Gah! MI CABEZA ES UN HORNO

Craig no pudo evitar reir por las acciones de su compañero, Tweek al escuchar esa risa de nuevo no pudo evitar hacerlo también, le gustaba su voz, su personalidad, todo de aquel azabache, esperaba ansioso el día siguiente para salir con Tucker.

La noche pasó, todos los invitados salían de vuelta a casa y los visitantes se hospedaban en hoteles recién construidos en el pueblo. Kenny esperó por su amigo para poder regresar al departamento, ambos estaban rendidos, Kenny le había contado en el trayecto que había hablado con Cartman y Butters un buen rato e inclusive intercambiaron números y Facebook. Cuando llegaron, ambos no aguantaban más y se tiraron al sofá, estaban bastante cansados por bailar y todo el ruido de aquel equipo de sonido. El de chaleco naranja estaba dispuesto a levantarse e irse a duchar pero fue interrumpido por Tweek.

-K-Kenny ngh mañana voy a salir. -habló Tweek.

-¿Ah sí? Me parece bien, te haré el desayuno antes. -respondió Kenny.

-N-No te molestes en hacerlo ngh voy a desayunar también allá.

-Ohhh... -Kenny se sentó y miró fijamente al otro rubio- ¿Puedo saber con quien saldrás?

-Agh! Con Craig, también me ngh pidió que te dijera que vendré noche a casa.

-Noche, uh. -La mirada de Kenny lucía vacía, indiferente poseyendo un rostro inexpresivo- Con Tucker, bueno si quieres salir con él está bien, pero déjame decirte algo, Tweek. -dirigió nuevamente su mirada bastante seria al chico- No me fío mucho de él, si fuera tu... No le dejaría el campo libre para que pudiese hacer lo que fuese conmigo, digo, sé que es tu amigo y esas cosas pero vamos, es un mujeriego y además de hizo sufrir todos estos años.

-Gah! Él ya nos explicó todo, K-Kenny. -respondió del mismo modo.

-Sí, sí... Pero es muy fácil engañar a la gente. Así como lo hicieron ustedes con todo South Park por el "noviazgo" que tuvieron.

Kenny se levantó para dirigirse sin más que decir al baño, Tweek se quedó pensando unos momentos ¿Craig no era así, verdad? Él había cambiado, de otro modo se lo hubiese aclarado en la cara, sabía que Tucker no era un chico que mentía, de hecho él odiaba las mentiras y jamás las aplicaba. Rendido y sin querer pensar más fue directamente a su habitación a relajarse en su cama individual.

Un mensaje le despertó a la mañana siguiente, era un SMS de un número desconocido. Se sentó en su cama, talló sus ojos y tomó el teléfono para abrir el texto:

" _Hey, Tweekers._

 _Stan me ha dado tu número de celular, espero que no te moleste. Te espero a medio día no lo olvides. Stripe Jr te manda saludos._

Una foto adjunta continuaba, era un cerdo de Guinea, estaba en lo que parecía ser la cama de Craig y olfateaba la cámara del celular. Tweek no evitó una risa pequeña por tan bonita foto.

 _Es raro que haya querido tomarse una foto, creo que le agradas... aunque no te haya visto en persona._

 _Nos vemos en unas horas más._

 _-Craig Tucker."_

Aquel era un mensaje extraño aunque bastante tierno para comenzar el día, solía recordar como Stripe congenió con él casi a la primera, tuvo que pasar por unos mordiscos pero era el único niño que le agradaba, ni siquiera se dejaba acariciar por Ruby o los padres de Craig, suponía que el "Jr" era por ser hijo de la cerdita Stripe, supuso que ella murió así que evitó preguntar por ella, no quería que recordara esos momentos tristes pues para Craig su cerdita era un tesoro.

Aún quedaba tiempo antes de la salida pero mejor era prevenir. Salió de entre sus sábanas para correr al baño a tomar una ducha, tardó buen rato después en buscar un buen atuendo pero para su sorpresa sólo estaba su viejo conjunto limpio, la camisa larga verde olivo, unos jeans y esos tenis ¿Qué más daba? No iba a ponerse ropa sucia o la que aún estaba secándose. Se vistió con aquellas prendas, intentó peinar por varios minutos su cabello pero nuevamente esos peines volvían a quebrarse. Usó la loción dulce que tanto le gustaba, bajó a prepararse un buen café cargado y bebió por completo su contenido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había dado el medio día, lo curioso es que no había visto en casa a su amigo. El timbre de la puerta sonó, justo iba a abrir cuando notó un trozo de papel pegado a esta:

" _Cartman me invitó a su casa, veremos unas películas y comeremos algo, espero que te vaya bien con Tucker._

 _No olvides mirar a todos lados al cruzar la calle y no hablar con extraños, vuelve a casa temprano... ya sabes, hay delincuencia y no quiero que te pase nada._

 _-Kenny."_

Sonrió tiernamente por la nota, le parecía bastante considerado por parte de su amigo el preocuparse tanto por él. Abrió la puerta, notó al joven Craig vestir con su chamarra azul cerrada, pantalones negros y su chullo azul inseparable. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos fijamente hasta romper el silencio con una risa compartida.

-No me digas, te pasó lo mismo que a mi. -sonreía divertido Craig.

-Era la única prenda en el closet/Era la única ngh prenda en el closet -corearon los dos para volver a reir ante tal sincronía.

-Gah! Pensé que ya no te gustaba ese conjunto.

-Nunca pasa de moda, veo que estás en las mismas, míranos, parecemos unos niños.

Tweek asintió con una sonrisa. Bajaron hasta el primer piso para poder salir del departamento, los ojos de Tweek no podían creer semejante auto que poseía el azabache, era uno de esos autos deportivos lujosísimos, bastante costosos y del año, inclusive la mirada del rubio no era la única que caía en semejante automovil al parecer todos los que pasaban por el lugar miraban impresionados aquel vehículo azul.

Craig se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Tweek, éste se adentró y se sentó abrochándose bien el cinturón, su compañero no tardó mucho en entrar también, asegurar su cinturón y conducir. Tweak tenía pensado ya unos lugares que podía mostrarle a Craig pero parecía que éste ya tenía planes en mente, se dejó llevar hasta reconocer la zona por donde éste conducía, llegaron hasta un restaurante italiano elegante situado a unas cuadras del Mall. La verdad es que había visto aquel establecimiento pero nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza el entrar. Cuando bajaron para entrar al restaurante, Craig mostró una ID al Hostess quien sin dudarlo más los dejó seguir el camino hasta los comedores hasta guiarlos a una mesa en una buena posición, estaba al lado de una ventana, junto a la chimenea y hasta tenía sofás súper cómodos de ver en lugar de sillas.

-Woah... Nunca había ngh e-entrado aquí -susurró Tweek sin dejar de ver bastante sorprendido el lugar, tomó asiento el cual fue recorrido y puesto de vuelta cerca de la mesa por Craig después de que el rubio se sentara- G-Gracias.. ngh no tenías por que traerme a un lugar tan costoso.

-No encontré otro de más categoría, sin contar tu cafetería claro pero eso sería muy aburrido, pruebas esa comida todo el tiempo. -El mesero se acercó para llenarles una copa de vino- Para él café cargado sin azúcar, que sea negro y con dos cucharadas de cocoa. Tweek se quedó sin habla ante la orden de Craig.- ¿Qué pasa? Oh sí... que idiota estoy -volvió a llamar al mesero- Pastel de chocolate con trozos de fresas, zarzamoras y crema de café.

-¿A-Aún recuerdas mis gustos? -la pregunta salió sola de sus labios por tremenda impresión que se había dado.

-Jamás olvidaría algo así, puedo olvidar el cumpleaños de mi madre o el número de seguro social de papá pero nunca tus gustos. -Le respondió como si fuera una cosa normal.

-G-Gah... -agitó su cabeza y llamó al mesero también- Pastel de chocolate blanco con ngh crema batida y ngh mucho jarabe de chocolate, también té negro frío con galletas de preferencia sabor canela. Del mismo modo en el que se había impresionado tweek ahora era Craig quien se quedó boquiabierto literalmente.- A-Agh! no me veas así ¡N-No soporto las miradas fijas!

-P-Perdón pero eso fue impresionante, tu tampoco has olvidado lo que me gusta. -parpadeaba y dirigía su mirada a otra parte intentando recobrar la conciencia.

-Conocernos desde bebés, comer en la cafetería escolar todos los ngh días e incluso en ngh nuestras casas durante años ¿C-Cómo lo iba a olvidar?.

Tuker se quedó en silencio un rato hasta volver a soltar una gran risa que hizo que los demás comensales voltearan a su dirección.

-El que tu recuerdes algo así me hace tan feliz -dijo al secarse las lágrimas por la risa, suspiró- Eres un gran saco de café lleno de sorpresas.

Cuando el desayuno llegó a su mesa comieron tranquilos deleitándose de la esquisitez de aquellos alimentos. Hablaban de vez en cuando sobre las viejas películas de T&P que tanto les gustaba y cómo odiaban al taquillero por no venderles boletos algunas veces para aquellas funciones pues eran para mayores de edad, al igual de todas las aventuras como la búsqueda de la vara de la verdad o aquel día extraño de batalla en el Black Friday por un PS4 contra el grupo de Cartman quienes querían el XBOX ONE. Reían por aquella vez en la que temían por el monstruo de bosque al estar atrapados en el autobús.

-¿Recuerdas? Entonces el monstruo se comió al chico de playera roja, cortó el autobús por el tejado y entró para darnos helado. -contaba Craig.- Esa sí que fue una situación de mierda.

Los dos rieron por aquello, ahora recordaban cuando el grupo de Cartman los hizo pelear por $10 dólares que habían apostado, inclusive habían parado en el hospital por su causa para después volverlos hacerlos pelear.

Al terminar la comida salieron bastante satisfechos y se dirigieron a la feria que había sido colocada el día anterior, no dudaron en subirse a uno de esos juegos mecánicos que subía hasta lo más alto y bajaba dando bastantes vueltas, quizá este tipo de juegos le aterrarían a Tweek por lo inmensamente peligrosos que eran pero estando al lado del azabache a nada le temía, inclusive éste le dejó tomar su mano en todo momento para brindarle más seguridad. Disfrutaban de todos esos juegos peligrosos pero bastante divertidos que te hacían gritar y despeinarte al bajar, habían probado ya todos los de la feria por lo que decidieron comprar algodón de azúcar, el cual quedó atrapado en los cabellos del rubio y Craig en un intento de quitarlo también se le había pegado en el gorro, ambos morían de la risa por tremenda escena.

Habían visitado atracciones pasivas como la casa de los espejos, Tweek se miraba aterrado al tener una cabeza enorme en uno de ellos «¡AGH! ¡Me parezco al Sr. Mackey!» Craig rió sin poder más por la ocurrencia del rubio. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la casa de los sustos, Tweak moría de miedo y sin darse cuenta se quedaba aferrado al brazo de Craig, éste prefirió asegurarlo con un abrazo y caminar juntos al mismo paso, habían muchos muñecos de cartón mecanizados para asustar en el momento menos esperado y vaya que funcionaba con Tweek pero Craig les lanzaba su seña y tomaba la mano de Tweek de una manera en la que sus dedos se entrelazaran en un fuerte apretón, el rubio agradecía tener a un valiente caballero azul que le protegiera de los monstruos.

El atardecer llegó, ambos estaban agotados por las experiencias en la feria del pueblo por lo que fueron a otro restaurante bastante moderno al lado de la librería, otra vez la ID de Craig hacía su magia para darles la mejor mesa ¡Hasta tenía sus propios meseros!.

-Gah! Otra vez en un ngh lugar costoso -decía tweek al mirar esos manteles de ceda y esa silla moderna pero bastante acogedora.

-¿Dónde más podía terminar una cita? -dijo Craig después de ordenar en el PAD touch que poseía el restaurante por menú.

-¡¿Ci-Ci-Cita?! -Casi le daba un infarto al pobre rubio que se aferraba a la silla.

-Tweek. -Dejó de mirar el aparato electrónico para dirigir su vista a sus propias manos- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije ayer? Sobre ser muy importante para mi, verás... Es verdad, no he dejado de pensar en ti todos estos años, creía que me odiabas por lo que intenté olvidarte aceptando las citas que mi padre me hacía tener, sin embargo todas terminaban mal, todos eran un lastre. Cada vez que miraba por el telescopio podía ver tu rostro en las estrellas, cuando pasaba cerca de la cafetería no podía evitar imaginar tu usual aroma a cafeína de distintos tipos, incluso tuve que repetir año de carrera por que todas mis notas estaban llenas de tu nombre, dibujos de ti, fotos tuyas... -tragó saliva, podía verse como su nerviosismo aumentaba- Si estás por preguntarme si soy heterosexual... creo que después de fingir ser novios en la primaria ya no lo fui. Algo... Algo cambió en mi, Tweek, todos los días pensaba en ti en poder verte ¿Por qué crees que vine a South Park? No iba a desaprovechar el verte de nuevo. -Tweek no hablaba, estaba pasmado escuchando cada palabra- Sé que lloraste por mi partida, también yo lo hice... -pausó para respirar y deshacerse del nudo en la garganta-

Tweek no podía creer lo que sucedía, todo este tiempo Craig había compartido emociones con él y ahora lo sabía, su rostro poseía un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, tardaba un tiempo en procesar toda esa información nueva recibida en tan sólo unos minutos. Era hora, ya era tiempo de que supiese sus sentimientos.

-¡AGH! ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, CRAIG! -Soltó al levantarse y pegar de golpe sus palmas en la mesa, llamando la atención de hasta la mesa más apartada del lugar- T-Te esperé por años, tengo tus juguetes, las fotos del anuario, inclusive nuestros trajes de batalla... ¡ARGH! Sí, me volví muy gay después de nuestro noviazgo falso -cerraba sus ojos con fuerza- ¡AGH! ¡TE AMO MUCHO, CRAIG TUCKER!

Craig miraba perplejo a Tweek, estaba a punto de contestar ante aquella confesión cuando su celular le traicionó «Mierda... ¡N-No te vayas!» Salió a contestar, no lo hubiese hecho de ser cualquier otro número pero era de...

-¿Qué mierda quieres? -hablaba por el celular- ¡Estaba en algo muy importante!

Por aquellas calles caminaban dos sujetos, Kenny y Cartman quienes se dirigían al departamento de Eric después de una salida al cine.

-Hey, Kenny ¿Ese no es...?

Cartman no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kenny le había cubierto la boca con su palma y se había escondido con él en un callejón cerca del lugar. «Shhh, no me dejarás escuchar, Ah! tengo una idea» dijo en susurro Kenny para sacar su celular y grabar lo que hablaba Craig.

-Ya te dije qu-

-¿Con quien estará hablando? -interrumpía Cartman en la grabación.

-¡Shhh! -se quejaba Kenny.

-¡Estoy engañando a Tweek para que salga conmigo para darte celos! -gritaba al teléfono Craig.- voy a colgarte, Thomas, Ah! y de-

-¡¿Carajo, Thomas?! -volvió a hablar Cartman, Kenny esta vez le dio una buena patada en la pierna para seguir grabando.

-¡Te amo! -colgó.

Craig volvió al restaurante para volver con un emocionado Tweek que le esperaba, mientras tanto Kenny y Cartman se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por lo que habían escuchado, volviendo a repetir el "te amo" dedicado a Thomas al lado del teléfono, dirigían sus miradas ahora a la ventana del restaurante notando como se abrazaban. Eric bastante decaído llevó a su amigo hasta su departamento.

Horas después llegó Tweek a su hogar bastante feliz por contarle algo muy importante a Kenny.

-Gah! ¡Kenny! ngh Craig me pidió ser su novio -sonreía bastante nervioso y apenado por la idea- ¡N-No se que decirle! MUCHA PRESIÓN!

-Me alegra mucho verte feliz pero yo... tengo algo que mostrarte y...

-Después de ngh tantos años esperándolo ¡Seré su ngh novio de verdad! -reía feliz el rubio de ojos verdes, logrando descansar su cansado cuerpo en el sofá al lado de su amigo.- Gah! ¿Qu-Qué ibas a mostrarme?

-Te ves feliz y uhm... yo.. -Kenny dudaba por ver la tremenda aura de felicidad de su amigo ¿Qué haría? Sabía que su amigo sufría de nerviosismo y no quería causarle gravedad pero ¿Qué era lo mejor? " _ **¿Mostrarle la grabación de la conversación entre Craig y Thomas?**_ ó **_¿Decirle que era un simple video muy divertido de internet?"_**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Ya es la hora sad? Creo que sí :'v

¡Gracias por sus votos! ¿Te gustó el Cap III? Comenta en un Review junto con tu elección para el episodio IV

¡Recuerda que **el final lo haces tú**!

Además claro de que a cada acción corresponde una reacción, vamos que tengo mucho drama y sorpresas que darles en este fic -risa malvada(?)-

Y... Por tan sólo $19 yenes más podrás llevarte un casco anti algodones de azúcar. (Edición limitada) ¡Llama! ¡Nuestras líneas te están esperando!


	4. ¿Tweek VS Craig?

**Ganador:** 1ra opción: Hora de la verdad.

* * *

 **¿Tweek VS Craig?**

McCormick pasaba por una difícil decisión, estaba un lado en el cual sabía que aquella verdad podía perturbarlo e incluso aumentar su nerviosismo o el mantener la verdad por más tiempo, se puso a pensar en esos escasos segundos pero era bastante obvia la respuesta. Sin decir una palabra acerca de la situación de Tweek en la cita, se dispuso a apagar la televisión y todo aparato que hiciera ruido para poder tener una mejor recepción del sonido, invitó a su amigo a sentarse a su lado al momento de sacar su celular, buscar en la categoría de grabaciones y... dar clic.

" _Voz de Craig: Ya te dije qu-_

 _Voz de Cartman:¿Con quien estará hablando?_

 _Voz de Kenny: ¡Shhh!_

 _Voz de Craig:¡Estoy engañando a Tweek para que salga conmigo para darte celos!, voy a colgarte, Thomas, Ah! y de-_

 _Voz de Cartman: ¡¿Carajo, Thomas?!_

 _Voz de Craig: ¡Te amo! "_

Terminó la grabación.

Tweek no podía creer lo que recién escuchó, no dijo ni una sola palabra ante aquello solamente se limitó a levantarse e ir directo a su habitación, cuando por fin entró se quedó de espaldas contra la puerta, él había confesado sus sentimientos al chico equivocado nunca pensó que el amigable chico quien fue su primer amigo desde bebés lo traicionara de una manera tan cruel, todos podían hacerle daño pero ¿Por qué Craig? ¡¿Qué le había hecho?! ¿Era una especie de venganza por obligarlo a "reconciliar" el noviazgo falso cuando niños? Craig había perdido básicamente toda su popularidad con las chicas desde ese entonces, era su culpa, quizá las lágrimas que derramaba aquella noche no fueron suficientes para aliviar su corazón herido pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? el chico del que se enamoró toda su vida... lo traicionó.

¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días quizá? No se había visto al pobre Tweek salir de su hogar todo ese tiempo, su celular parecía una bomba poseía miles de mensajes de distintas personas pero al parecer el único contacto que tenía era Kenny. Una buena tarde Tweek salió de su hogar junto con el inmortal, se le notaba bastante normal inclusive tomaba la cantidad de café común como todos los días, aquel día tenía que salir de casa y para su sorpresa estaban en la calle Stan, Kyle y Cartman.

-¡Chicos! -reaccionó bastante sorprendido Kenny por la visita inesperada de la vieja banda.

-¿Dónde está Tweek? -preguntó muy preocupado Stan.

-¿No murió, verdad? ¿Ha estado comiendo bien? -en el mismo tono aunque más nervioso cuestionó Kyle.

-¡Ya les dije lo de Craig! Ese pedazo de mierda -gruñó entre dientes Eric- ¡Tweek! ¡Tweek! ¡Vamos por unos tacos, yo invito! -Era la imaginación de Kenny ¿O Cartman se estaba portando amable?.

-E-Él está bien, justo íbamos a comprar la despensa -señaló a la puerta, el joven cafemaniaco salía con normalidad.

-¡AGH! ¿Q-Qué rayos están haciendo aquí? -se mostró sorprendido y asustado Tweek.

Aquel trío no dijo más y apachurraron en un abrazo a su tembloroso amigo, aunque los tres bastantes veces se criticaban el uno al otro sabían cuando era momento de ser amigos, habían madurado un poco y eso les había hecho pensar en que sólo en casos extremos iban a apoyarse. No dejaron decir algo más a los rubios y los llevaron hasta Taco Bell donde se juntaron todos en una mesa, Cartman pidió casi toda la carta, Stan y Kyle ordenaron por ellos y aparte la otra pareja, estaban dispuestos a pagarles la comida.

-¡Vamos a patearle el culo a Tucker! -pegó su puño a la mesa bastante enojado, Stan. A lo que Kyle asintió.

-Eh eh eh, tranquilos -palmeaba el puño de Stan, Kenny.- No hay que hablar de eso ¿Vale? Ya estamos olvidando todo, mejor comamos -Una vez llegada la comida se dispusieron a comer, Tweek por su nerviosismo logró ensuciarse las mejillas con salsa verde- Owh, tienes que tener cuidado -sonreía bastante tierno Kenny para poder limpiarle con una servilleta.

-Gah! N-No me acostumbro a la salsa verde ¡Es muy picante! -decía al dejarse limpiar- G-Gracias.. -Tweek se acercó para recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

Mientras todos miraban pasmados tal escena.

-¿Son gays? -negó- Esa no era una buena pregunta... ¿Son PAREJA? -preguntó Stan.

-Oh, sí. Se lo pedí hace unos días y estamos muy felices ¿Verdad, Tweek? -éste asintió con una sonrisa sin despegarse de Kenny.- Es por eso que el tema de Craig Tucker ya es historia.

-Wow -fue lo único que pudo decir Kyle.

-Bueno... Me alegra que estés feliz ahora, Tweek, sé que Kenny te cuidará para siempre, es decir, es inmortal!.

Todos rieron ante aquello, seguían con sus charlas armoniosas y divertidas parecía que el ambiente se volvía más tranquilo. Lo que no se habían percatado es que en el mismo restaurante estaban sentados Token y Butters pero en la esquina contraria. El joven nuevo ministro de South Park miraba desde la lejanía aquella extraña pareja formada, Butters hacía lo mismo pero sonreía con ternura le gustaba todo lo que tuviese un aura bello. Black volvió la mirada a su celular, tenía una difícil decisión en la cabeza y no sabía que hacer, prefirió seguir comiendo sus tacos con su amigo.

-Es raro ¿No te parece? -susurró Token después de consumir su segundo taco- El hecho de que Craig, uno de mis mejores amigos, haya engañado al pobre de Tweak.

-Él es un tonto que no supo valorar a Tweek -soltó un suspiro, estaba encantado con la escena- Si tienes mucha imaginación puedes ver lindos corazones rodearlos y un montón de mariposas.

Black miró un poco raro a su amigo médico, mejor con la mayor cautela tomó una fotografía de aquel acontecimiento para poder enviarla por Whatsapp a su amigo junto con un mensaje:

 _"Token Black:_

Hey amigo, tienes que ver algo:

*Token Black envió una imagen adjunta*

¿Qué opinas?

 _Visto: 12:56 pm."_

Esperó un buen tiempo hasta que contestara o al menos viera un "Craig Tucker está escribiendo" pero pasaron unos buenos minutos y nada, soltó un suspiro de resignación y decidió seguir pasando el tiempo con su amigo aprovechando que esos molestos guardias de seguridad le habían dejado solo, «Aún me sigue pareciendo extraño» Soltó por último.

Volviendo con el club Cartman, después de comer y quedar completamente llenos decidieron ir a ver una película pues aquel día estaba de promoción la nueva OVA de T&P, se sintieron como niños al entrar emocionados a ver la película pero antes de entrar a la sala se toparon con aquellas malditas asiáticas quienes miraban raro como McCormick tomaba de la mano a Tweek. «Adelántense, ya vamos» Dijo Kenny en señal a los otros tres.

-¿Y Claig? -habló la japonesa- ¿Pol qué tomas de la malo a Kenny McColmick? ¿Ya no mál Creek?

-NO más Creek -sonrió victorioso tomando bastante fuerte de la mano a su pareja- Ahora es TWENNY, que se les quede grabado y por nosotros no hay problema con los dibujos, yo no negaré que soy gay. -terminada su frase le concedió un beso fugaz al rubio para deleite de las chicas y así poder entrar.

-Ngh No era necesario eso -dijo Tweek mirando atrás.

-Hay que dejar en claro que el Creek ya... pasó de moda ¡Ahora es Twenny!

Buscaron sus asientos, estaban en un lugar indicado, Cartman se sentó en la esquina, Stan y Kyle enmedio y la recientemente pareja estaba en la otra esquina. Cuando comenzó la película todos empezaron a reir, realmente parecían unos simples niños de primaria que se reían todavía por chistes de pedos y mención de partes sexuales. El film era bastante bueno tenía de todo, incluso hubo una parte en la que añadieron una casa del terror donde T&P se adentraban a investigar, lo que no se esperaban era un gran Jump Scare que sorprendió a Kyle haciendo que se abrazara de lo primero que tenía al alcance, en ese caso era Stan. Cuando la escena cambió a otro tema, Kyle y Stan se miraron unos momentos por como se encontraban y para su suerte una escena nueva aparecía, ahora era Terrance declarando su eterno amor a C.D mientras sonaba una canción bastante melosa pero graciosa. Sin darse cuenta estaban tan cerca sus rostros que ni el más pequeño alfiler podía encontrar separación, sus corazones latían bastante fuerte ¿Era a causa del sonido? Cartman estuvo por hacer su jugarreta y empujarlos para darles una ayudita pero en eso...

-¡Hola, Kyle! -la voz de una chica los hizo en lugar de besarse darse un tope de frentes.

-¡Bebe! -Gritó Kyle ganándose un buen chiteo por parte de los demás espectadores.

-Es bastante lindo que nos encontremos en una sala de cine -Sonreía muy coqueta la rubia quien estaba sentada justo atrás de él- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Aquí atrás casi no hay luz.

-¿Y de que sirve si no podré ver bien la película? -preguntó confundido el pelirojo, sus dudas quedaron despejadas cuando sintió un beso en sus labios por parte de ella- ¡Agh! ¡Guácala! Ew ew ew

-Oh vamos, ya no eres un niño -dijo ofendida Bebe.

-Pero es obvio que se va a enfadar -habló Stan- Él me es muy fiel y no voy a permitir que ensucies sus labios con labial barato de puta.

Terminando la ofensa, tomó las manos de Kyle y se acercó a darle un profundo beso que dejó callada a Bebe y hasta bien sorprendidos a sus amigos. Después de aquel beso el duo no se pudo ver durante el resto de la película, ni siquiera podían prestarle atención. Al termino de la película todos los espectadores salieron muy emocionados por el final inesperado, inclusive Eric estaba interpretando unas escenas de dicho film a Kenny y Tweek quienes reían afirmando que esas partes eran las mejores. Stan harto ya del silencio estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Stan. -Kyle dijo la primera palabra al final- Bebe siempre estuvo de tras de mi, inclusive cuando le crecieron más las tetas vino conmigo a convencerme de salir pero pude controlarme, me tiene harto ya con su mierda de ser novios.

-Ah sí, no hay problema, para están los amigos -suspiró aliviado de que su amigo no estuviera enojado pues lo único que quería era ayudarlo- Sí supuse que te molestaba todavía, es una zorra. -Los dos rieron.

-Vi lo que hiciste por Kyle, Stan. -La voz de Wendy se acercaba a sus espaldas- Me parece muy tierno eso, creo que tienes un buen corazón y sobre lo de la fiesta... te pido perdón, pero te juro que te amo ¿Podemos intentarlo una vez más?

La mano de la pelinegra estaba entrelazada con la de ella, por fin el amor de su infancia había reaccionado y logrado ver que no era un bueno para nada, si no un gran chico que le había querido por tanto tiempo, sonrió, su corazón volvía a latir.

-Ve, Stan. -Su amigo Kyle le proporcionaba golpecitos suaves en la espalda- Creo que me equivoqué, sé que serán felices.

Dicho esto Kyle se dio la vuelta para ir en dirección a donde estaban los demás pero Stan estaba decidido ahora, se soltó de la mano de Wendy y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme otra vez, puta? -negó con la cabeza- ¿Quién dijo que estaba fingiendo lo de ser novio de Kyle? Él me gusta mucho, zorra.

Los demás chicos sólo soltaron un «OOOOHHHH» al ver a la chica bastante enojada golpearle justo en las bolas al pobre chico de gorro azul, éste se limitó a arrodillarse por el dolor pero una vez que la vio bastante lejos del cine no dudó en dejarse caer del dolor tremendo.

-Mierda, Stan, no tenías que decirle eso -Le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Auch, ya te dije que no es mentira. -Sonreía como podía apesar del dolor.

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Esto es por que siempre estábamos juntos de niños y nos veían raro?

-Me da igual que nos vean raro o nos hayan visto así, me gusta estar contigo, eres un chico genial siempre compartimos todo y entiendes mis intereses, inclusive te preocupas por mi... No como ese tarado de Cartman. -Se pudo escuchar un «¡Hey!» molesto por parte de Eric- ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Kyle?

-No sé si es por que te pegaron en las bolas que hasta alucinas o es por que eres muy idiota -Broflovski sonrió tímido y alagado, rodeando de un amoroso abrazo a su nueva pareja, Stan Marsh.

-Joder ¿Soy yo o South Park se está volviendo gay? -Soltó de la nada Eric al mirar la escena melosa.

Aquella tarde llena de cosas extrañas y diversión iba terminando para ellos quienes ahora se decidían por hacer una pijamada, muy varonil cabe de resaltar, en la casa de Stan.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mapa se encontraba en su vieja casa, Craig Tucker, quien no paraba de dar vueltas por todo su solar después de recibir aquel mensaje de su amigo Token, sus emociones estaban hechas una mierda, no sabía que sentir ahora o por que le pasaba todo eso a él. "Realmente lo estoy intentando" se repetía en su mente al escuchar a su padre gritarle «¡Eres un pendejo marica!» Pensaba que después de aquella situación con Tweek de niños, su padre había aceptado su orientación sexual pero nada le satisfacía, nada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste...?

Se repetía a si mismo, seguía sin creer todo lo que estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo y el hecho de tener tanta presión encima no le ayudaba, pues su condición mental comenzaba a empeorar y mucho peor su humor el cual no pudo ocultar más, bajó a maldecir a toda su familia al mismo tiempo que ellos le gritaban «¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto!» Cosa que ya no soportó más y salió de su hogar en dirección a la gran mansión Black.

En el camino maldecía a cada cosa que se movía, inclusive a los niños que se le cruzaban, estaba bastante enfadado que hasta ni se dio cuenta que había dado un buen cabezazo con alguien.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas tu pedazo de mie...! -Detuvo su insulto y su seña al notar quien era.

-¡Tu!/Ngh ¡Tu! -corearon nuevamente los dos. Así es, ese chico había tropezado con Tweek.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al señor "hoy si saldré de mi casa a mostrar lo puta que soy" -dijo en tono de burla Craig.

-¡Gah! ¡La u-única puta eres tu ngh Tucker! -gritó Tweek.

-¡Aléjate de mi novio, Tucker! -Decía Kenny intentando acercarse.

-¡Ni te atrevas a venir, McPuta! -dirigió la mirada nuevamente al rubio cenizo- Ahora me dices que YO soy la zorra, mira caféfillico, yo no fui quien de la nada desapareció y decidió aparecer nuevamente con una tremenda sorpresa de tener pareja. ¡¿Por qué mierdas no me dijiste que salías con el estúpido de McCormick?! ¡Pude ahorrarme el ridiculizarme con todas esas cosas cursis!

-¡AAAHHH! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TU ME ENGAÑASTE PRIMERO, ME ESTABAS USANDO COMO UN MALDITO AMANTE! -Tweek no podía controlar más su ira y en un arranque logró darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a Craig.

-Agh... ¡¿Amante?! ¡DEJA DE EXCUSARTE, MALDITO CUALQUIERA! ¿Por qué no vas a restregarle tu culo a McCormick? ¡Ah! Y no te sorprendas de que la chupe bien, McCormick, seguramente ya tiene experiencia en eso.

-¡AAARGH! -Tweak se le había tirado encima, ahora todo era una oleada de golpes por ambos chicos- ¡Tu eres el maldito traidor ngh!

-¡No, tu lo eres! -golpeaba al mismo ritmo, Craig.

-¡AGH! ¡Tú lo eres! -contestó el contrario sin dejar de pegar.

De un momento a otro todo South Park estaba mirando la escena, Cartman no pudo evitar la oportunidad para hacer unas apuestas, Stan y Kyle querían intervenir pero no sabían ni por donde empezar pues los dos se movían realmente rápido, vaya que esas clases de artes marciales que recibieron cuando eran niños les estaba rindiendo frutos. La pelea no duró lo suficiente ya que la policía estaba llegando.

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR! -gritaba Token quien logró separarlos- ¡¿Pero que creen que hacen?! ¡Hay niños presentes!

-¡Ese cabrón me las va a pagar! ¡Es un maldito traidor! -forcejeaba entre el agarre de Black, Craig.

-¡Yo te abrí mi corazón, Craig! Y tu tienes... tienes espinas. -unas pequeñas lágrimas lograban salir por parte del rubio quien era detenido por Kenny.

-¿Yo? -Detuvo su furia para sacar su celular y mostrarle la foto que Token le había enviado- ¡Estaba esperando tu respuesta, me asusté por que no salías de tu casa y no contestabas los mensajes! Pero ¿Para qué preocuparme? Te ves bastante bien en los brazos de esa puta.

-¡AAAGH! ¡NO LE DIGAS PUTA A KENNY! -forcejeaba más- ¡Yo no fui quien quería engañar a su pareja y tener una aventura!

-NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE ME HABLAS -Terminó rindiéndose al agarre de su amigo- Esta vez fui yo quien te abrió mi corazón y tu lo hiciste mierda, ¿Crees que mentí? ODIO MENTIR.

-¡¿QUÉ HAY DE LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE TENÍAS CON ESA ZORRA DE THOMAS?! Aaahh claro, a él lo adoras por tener ese estúpido síndrome "¿Te lavo la ropa Thomas? ¿Podemos comer juntos?" Toda esa ngh mierda le decías en la escuela y ahora veo los frutos.

-¿Thomas? -cuestionó ofendido- Thomas es una maldita perra, estaba usándome, me usó durante mucho tiempo ¡Por él tengo esta maldita carrera de mierda! Convenció a mis padres que ser astrónomo me dejaría en la calle y por supuesto eso significaba que ellos también lo estarían. -Aquella voz llena de ira se convertía bruscamente en una totalmente diferente, podía sentirse aquel nudo en la garganta que le provocaba lagrimear inclusive más fuerte de lo que hacía Tweek- Mató mis sueños, me alejó de South Park, hizo que mi familia me odiara todavía más, inclusive estuvo por... agh, no recordaré eso -negaba- Sí, hablé con Thomas aquella noche pero no dije nada sobre que fueras mi amante ¡Él no es mi jodido novio, maldición! -Se limpió el rostro con su prenda- Sé que algo tienes que ver, McCormick. ¡VAS A MORIR ESTA VEZ PARA SIEMPRE!

-¿Una pelea? Por mi está bien, con tal que dejes de llenar la cabeza de mi pequeño con tus mierdas -respondió Kenny.

-El sábado, tu y yo. Voy a hacer que digas la puñetera verdad a golpes. -Sentenció por último el azabache.

Las patrullas de policía llevaron a Token y Craig a la mansión de los Black, mientras Stan, Kyle y Cartman se dirigían al departamento de Tweek y Kenny.

¿Qué era lo que se había dicho aquel día? ¿Acaso entre todos ellos había un mentiroso? ¿Quién sería?.

Black agradecía a la enfermera por curar a su amigo, le pidió retirase para poder quedarse a solas con él. Se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Craig, se sentó a su lado y no habló durante unos buenos minutos, podía ver como su puño no dejaba de estar cerrado y su ceño seguir fruncido, se le notaba bastante furioso pero confundido al mismo tiempo, realmente Token no sabía que decir.

-¿Tu me crees, verdad? -dijo Craig, regresando en si a Token.

-¿Eh? Bueno... Sabes que eres mi amigo y te apoyo -contestó.- Pero tienes esa fama de pequeño antes de salir con Tweek de tener muchas parejas.

-Nunca las he tenido al mismo tiempo, eso es de gente pendeja. -contestó de inmediato- trataba de encontrar a alguien con quien estar toda mi vida pero todas eran un lastre.

-Pues sí, sé que tus relaciones eran puras y con buenas intenciones pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Soy el impopular del salón, o al menos lo era -dijo bromeando con lo último pero volvió su rostro serio al notar que su amigo no reía.- Craig... ¿Tu y Thomas ya no están juntos, cierto? -Apenas volteó en busca de respuesta, pudo notar la mirada penetrante de su amigo esperando que la pregunta de Black fuera una broma- Ok ok ok, mira sé que rompiste comunicación con Thomas hace ya unos meses, pero dime ¿Por qué se les veía tan seguros sobre esa "charla amorosa" que tenías con Thomas?

-Te juro por Stripe Jr, Stripe y mi propia vida que no tuve una estúpida charla amorosa con Thomas. Sí, me llamó por teléfono... Justo cuando le declaré mis sentimientos a Tweek, ni siquiera sé por que, no habíamos hablado en meses y tenía que ser en ese mismo momento en el que lo hiciera.

-A ver, A ver... ¿Puedes recordar la conversación?

-¡Claro que puedo! ¿Pero de que sirve? Con eso no podré demostrarle a Tweek que lo que dice Kenny es una mentira. -pausó un momento al recordar cierta maldad que le había hecho su padre en aquellos días fríos de Alaska- Mi padre... Mi padre configuró mi celular para almacenar mis acciones, incluyendo mis llamadas hasta el punto de grabar cada una.

-¡¿Qué?! Por dios ¡Es un enfermo! -gritó sorprendido y asustado, Token.- ¿Por qué te hizo eso?

-Sabía que planeaba escaparme de ahí con tu ayuda, así que no dudó en mantenerme vigilado las 24/7 horas. -se sentó en la cama- Antes de salir de casa le grité a papá, y ya desde hace años llevo insultándolo, con suficientes razones claro pero... -su mirada se dirigió al teléfono nuevamente- Si disculparme con él, perdiendo toda mi dignidad y hasta ganándome una buena humillación delante de sus compañeros de trabajo y la familia necesito para que me de el código de acceso a la base de datos...Lo haré, por Tweek.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Quién es el villano?

¿Será Craig? ¿Kenny? ¿El oficial Barbrady? ¿Chef? ¿El Sr. Garrison ?

Jimbo: ¡El Sr. Garrison es gay!

Sr. Garrison: ¡No soy gay, maldita sea!

Me siento en DC Comics :'v omg, hoy no les dejaré elecciones por que ahora su tarea es que me digan sus teorías, aparte claro si les ha gustado el episodio IV

Dios mio, gracias por tantos Reviews! ;w; alimentan mi alma :v

Nota: El próximo episodio será un mini especial llamado _**El detective Token.**_ (Por ello también no dejo elecciones LOL)

Y... ¿Por quién apostaste en la pelea? ¿Por Craig o Tweek? Recuerda reclamar tu premio a Cartman.


End file.
